Invisible
by Jyo-Chan
Summary: He committed the worst taboo anybody could’ve ever made…he fell in love with a human…Zexion x Demyx. -Valentine’s Day Dedication to Jessie-


He committed the worst taboo anybody could've ever made…he fell in love with a human…Zexion x Demyx. -Valentine's Day Dedication to Jessie-

Oh, my, god, I'm on a roll with Valentine's day! Hahahhaha!!

**Disclaimer - **I have nothing to say…Well, not really, but it's nothing relevant and has nothing to do with owning the game.

**To Jessie - **It's not on purpose I swear, we just end up missing each other on MSN too much and you know you have more of a life than I have times five. Anyways! I hope this'll make up for all the times I've failed to talk to you and catch up.

And this _so_ counts as a Zemyx story and you owe me a picture dammit! It'll be on your tab…I'm keeping count, believe you me…

* * *

The thing about cupids; just because they know about love, doesn't entirely mean they completely understand it.

Everyday, he would watch the people in the world below and wished he could be a bit more familiar with it.

Some hug, some hold hands, some kiss and some cuddle.

He always had this strange niggling feeling inside of him whenever he watched them, like it felt wrong, but right at the same time.

Sometimes, in order to help him to be able to comprehend it more, he'd fly his way down, land on his feet and merge with the crowd.

They don't see him; they never do.

But he didn't particularly care. The one person who he wanted to see him in return was the one person who can't, along with the rest of the human world.

With an empty bow in hand, he trudged on and followed where his heart took him.

It eventually led him into a café, a quaint place, one he had gone into a few times before.

The first time had been out of curiosity, the second was for the lack of anything better to do, and the third was when he saw him; sitting in the corner of the café, a cup of warm tea atop a coaster beside him and an opened laptop in front of him.

He hadn't known the initial feeling straight away, but as the days slowly passed him by, and the more he tried to associate himself with humans, the more he realized what was happening.

He was learning to love.

At first, Demyx hadn't known why he was feeling the way he was, didn't know why he was feeling some sort of attachment towards a human when he really shouldn't, didn't know why he was experiencing things he had never felt before that first meeting.

But one thing he _did_ know; he couldn't stay away, couldn't stop it from growing.

Because the more times he saw him, the more times he watched him, the more he felt something inside of him grow, and despite the fear that sometimes came with it, he couldn't stop the anticipation from building within him.

It was exciting…

Slowly, but surely, the dirty haired blond made his way towards the corner, careful not to bump into anything or anyone despite that nobody can see him or feel him. And once he was a mere foot away, he'd soon notice the growing beating of his heart and the sweat on his hands and forehead.

He never spoke a word, not once, not ever, because he's afraid of breaking the small bond, the quiet space in time where it was just the two of them, he seemed to have created for himself between the both of them, even though he knew in it heart, it never existed.

But he'd watch instead, tried to commit every detail of the other in his memory.

The way slate colored hair didn't seem to fall one way or another or stay up where it's supposed to and would cover one side of the face that was too beautiful to hide.

Sometimes, he wanted to touch him, just to see if he was real. But what good would it do? He wasn't entirely real himself.

Slowly, hesitantly, he took a seat across the other and continued to watch as delicate fingers continued to work on the device and the warm tea growing cold continued to be ignored.

He sat there, for what seemed and felt to be hours, just watching and doing nothing more except maybe falling more and more in love. Or at least, that was what he thought he was feeling.

The more he stared, the more he stayed by the other, the more his own feelings grew, the more he realized something.

His emotions were getting in the way of his profession.

He was a cupid; an avatar of love.

And as an angel of love, he was supposed to show and guide those who are without love to the ones that they were meant to be with. The ones they will forever call soul mates.

He shook his head at his own stupidity, he was a failure as a cupid, he wasn't meant for this kind of role; they gave the job to the wrong guy.

And as much as it pained him to let go, he had no choice but to let go.

"You deserve love, even though it hurts me that I'm not the one for you." he spoke, more to himself than the other as he hesitantly leaned across the table to peer into eyes he had been wishing to be only on him but never will.

He wished he could touch him, just once.

But suddenly, midnight blue eyes were staring right into his aquamarine and he flinched backwards, his heart racing, his mind constantly wondering if he had been spotted.

No, it couldn't be, nobody is supposed to see him! They can't.

It wasn't possible, was it?

Then almost as fast as those eyes were on him, they were away from him again, delicate fingers back to working diligently away.

Demyx breathed again and willed his heart to slow down and his mind to stop thinking of so many things all at once.

Before he had a chance to change his own mind, he was out of the door of the café and back up on the original roof he stood.

He couldn't stay, not when he was sure that everybody, him especially, could hear his wildly beating heart.

He wasn't sure how long it took, but by the time the sun decided to set towards slumber, the slate haired boy made an exit out from the building and was strolling away in some direction with a bag slung over his head.

Demyx never followed him, but he would still watch; watch until he couldn't see him anymore.

"_You deserve to love,"_

He could hear his own words echo in his head, his words heavy and sullen.

Soon, without his knowing, an arrow, a cupids' arrow, vaporized from his very fingertips and he took aim at the boy he thought he might've could've loved.

"_I'm not the one for you."_

He wondered why his heart ached so much with each step the boy took away from him, but he knew this kind of love was never meant to be, and he was an angel of love, and just because he was an angel of love didn't meant that he deserved to love.

He wondered why his vision blurred as he kept the boy within his sights, wondered why he was gritting his teeth so much, why his muscles were starting to ache and why his hands and arms were shaking with each breath he took.

Before the boy got too far, and before he could change his own mind, he released the arrow and watched with bated breath as it travelled through the brightly colored sky and disappeared into the chest of the one he thought could've been his beloved; in another lifetime perhaps.

The boy stopped, and Demyx stopped breathing altogether and watched the scene beneath him, his wings eager to spread and fly.

The boy raised a hand to his heart, and Demyx couldn't help but lean over the edge of the building at a dangerous angle.

Then slowly, the boy turned and looked skyward.

Demyx swore his heart stopped.

But almost as soon as those eyes were on him, they were gone and looking at someone else.

His soul mate.

Demyx couldn't see, couldn't hear what they were talking about, but the slate haired boy was smiling and soon, he was walking side by side with another boy, more or less taller than himself and they were conversing.

He felt his heart mourn as he watched what could've been the love of his life from another world walk away with someone else that wasn't him.

But at least now, the slate haired boy is in love, knows what it's like to love and be loved in return.

It was a job well done, for any cupid really.

But why did it feel so off? So sad? So…

Heartbreaking…?

He didn't want to look at the world anymore, didn't want to be a cupid anymore, he didn't want to know what it's like to love anymore and wished he could go back to those days when he was blissfully unaware, naive and just happy.

Aquamarine eyes found it way up towards the sky and he spotted the moon, the crescent moon from behind the lofty clouds.

Soon the clouds dispersed into the night, the sky turned into a darker shade, the sun disappeared beyond the horizon, and the stars finally came out to play.

The more time passed, the more he watched the sky, the more he realized how much he was comparing the sky's blue with the midnight blue of the boy's eyes.

He turned away and shut the world out.

But unfortunately, not his ears; "Are you Demyx?"

It was a new voice, one he had never heard of before, and he couldn't paint a picture to go with it.

He jumped and stood up straight and stared at the sight before him, at the boy who was more or less his height, wearing the same white suit, the same white leather shoes, the same white tie with red hearts all over it.

The white wings, the cupids' bow.

The way slate colored hair didn't seem to fall one way or another or stay up where it's supposed to and would cover one side of the face that was too beautiful to hide.

The eyes that seemed to mimic the same blue of the dark night sky. Midnight blue.

His heart skipped and stopped and raced all at the same time while his mind was a whirl of emotions and logic that neither seemed to work nor go the other way.

Eventually, he spoke, "Yes…?"

"I've been sent to inform you of your new role."

He still couldn't find his voice, half of it was still lost somewhere, "…What?"

"You are required to provide supervision."

Aquamarine eyes averted for a second but unwittingly found its way back into midnight blue eyes, "To who…?" he asked almost hesitantly.

He had been a newcomer once, maybe twice but that time didn't exactly count. He had been taught under another man with twin colored hairs, had learned the tricks of the trade, became the person who he is today and probably unwittingly followed his previous master's same footsteps by falling in love with--

It was compulsory, although you had a choice whether you wanted to accept it or not, to teach another the roles of a cupid.

Just like he had taught by Xigbar, the same was with Roxas and Axel and Roxas helped a girl named Naminé whom he had only met a handful of times.

She was a sweet girl.

Or unless he's completely mistaken, maybe it's not an apprentice he's providing supervision for but something else; he wasn't sure what yet and he couldn't even begin to guess, but he hoped for the former.

A hand was soon held out in front of him, "The new recruit; my name is Zexion."

Aquamarine eyes stared at the offered hand and then back into midnight blue eyes. Slowly, almost hesitantly at first, Demyx took hold of the other hand and shook once; "I'm Demyx." he spoke and only belatedly realized that the other already knew his name.

But the slate haired boy didn't seem to mind as he merely smiled that small smile of his and nodded his head again.

Demyx wondered if this was what they called a rebound love, a subject he had heard a few times before, but that's a whole other topic and emotion all together.

But does it matter when his first love looks exactly the same as the second?

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Zexion."

He loved the way the name sounded on his tongue and felt on his lips.

* * *

Some bits might contradict the other story, ah but what the heck! They're not entirely joined together anyhow!!!

I'd like to think it's up to personal opinions what could and couldn't have happened, especially when it comes down to tricky cupids' arrow.

Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day, it's almost 3am, and I wish I didn't drink that coffee…


End file.
